


Remember Me

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Narnia, Post-Narnia, Post-War, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Obito crashes into his grandmother's wardrobe and stumbles into a whole new world. There, he meets Kakashi and together they live a lifetime.Stumbling back out of his grandmother's wardrobe Obito still remembers, even if he forgot the most important thing-Day 9 of KakaObi weeks 2020prompt post-War with a Narnia AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Kudos: 34
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Remember Me

Obito remembers the castle.

It was built between two mountains, light stones inside and darker ones covering the outside, plants crawling up the walls and framing doors and windows in green. The roofs’ tiles were a rich brown, flag poles raising high atop the towers and showing the coat of arms, red lion on a silver background. 

Inside it was full of light, crystal chandeliers with lit candles in the biggest rooms and smaller and simpler ones in the others, while lines of torches hung at the sides of the corridors, only waiting to be lit when night fell. All the flooring of halls and corridors was covered in embroidered carpets, gold on crimson, and always perfectly clean. Every room was richly decorated, wooden furniture with delicate engravings and not one was like another, each with its own personality.

Obito remembers the crowning day.

It was a day of celebration and everyone had shown up in the throne room, applauding and cheering nonstop and even shedding tears of joy after hundreds years of endless winter, of cold, cold wind and white snow stained red. Gone the horror of the stone statues, petrified in eternal fear but brought to life like the flowers blooming all around.

Obito remembers a crown being placed atop his head, a rose gold band with three oak leaves engraved on each one of the highest points and three acorns at the base; the band had eight pointed stars right beneath the leaves and a small ruby in the centre. The smaller points had depictions of a lily flower and delicate engravings connected one star to the other. He remembers the rich clothes he wore, a sea blue, velvet jacket with an embroidered collar and chest that reached his tights, a golden rope fastened around his hips, and cream coloured pants with an outer embroidery matching the jacket’s colour tucked inside knee-high, black leather boots. A cape hung from his shoulders thanks to golden buttons reaching his mid-calf, golden silk in a brocade fabric.

He remembers looking at his right and seeing someone else, wearing silver and green and white, their hand holding his.

Obito remembers the final battle, the end of a war that was never fought until he came, until they came.

He remembers a small dagger attached to his tight, bow clutched in his fist and arrows at his back. His armour chainmail and thick leather and cotton, his boots thumping on the ground as he ran all over the battlefield. His hands trembled, his heart thumping against his chest. A flash of white and someone cut down an enemy, twin swords dancing in their hands and steel grey eyes narrowed and determined.

He remembers meeting the Witch for the first time, someone at her side, and the all-encompassing feeling of hurt and betrayal. How she looked at him in dismissal, not seeing any kind of worth. He feel to the ground, snow sticking to his clothes and the cold seeping in his bones. He remembers of meeting Aslan, and how much comfort the Lion gave him with just his presence. He was clutching his mane like the child he was, body shaking with his sobs and from the cold, his heart empty and broken.

Obito remembers bringing his companion, maybe even friend, down to Mr Tumnus, of being told the story of the land, of the Kingdom that for a century had been caught into an endless winter, a cup of hot chocolate to warm his hands and bread to fill his stomach.

He remembers the Wardrobe, dark wood and fur coats leaving the place to the forest.

He remembers Narnia, of staying there for years and ruling as King.

He remembers falling in love, to love so deeply, so fully, to be almost intoxicated by it, to feel lost in a sea of emotions so new and so strong that he didn’t even know what to do.

He doesn’t remember Kakashi.

He doesn’t remember falling in love.


End file.
